


Fly (So High)

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Merlin (BBC), Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multifandom happy vid. Full source list wouldn't fit in the fandoms field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly (So High)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Dogstar.

**Song:** Elevation  
**Artist:** U2  
**Source:** _17 Again_; _Angel_; _August Rush_; _Being Human_; _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_; _Clueless_; _Criminal Minds_; _Dara O'Briain: Live at the Theatre Royal_; _Dark Angel_; _The Dark Knight_; _D.E.B.S._; _Dis/connected_; _Doctor Who_; _Dylan Moran: Monster_; _Eddie Izzard: Dress To Kill_; _Einstein and Eddington_; _Elizabethtown_; _Enchanted_; _Equilibrium_; _Fight Club_; _Firefly_; _Flashpoint_; _Friday Night Lights_; _The Friday Night Project_; _Friends_; _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_; _Hetty Wainthropp Investigates_; _High School Musical_; _Hustle_; _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_; _Instant Credit_; _I, Robot_; _Iron Man_; _Lie To Me_; _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_; _Marcus Brigstocke: Planet Corduroy_; _Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World_; _Merlin_; _Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh!_; _Miami 7_; _Michael McIntyre Live at the Apollo_; _The Mighty Boosh Live_; _Mr &amp; Mrs Smith_; _The Muppet Christmas Carol_; _Pushing Daisies_; _Queer As Folk (UK)_; _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead_; _Ross Noble: Unrealtime_; _Russell Howard Live_; _Scrubs_; _Singin' In the Rain_; _Stargate: Atlantis_; _Star Wars: A New Hope_; _Supernatural_; _Teachers_; _This Life_; _Time Bandits_; _Torchwood_; _Whatever We Do_; [youtube/cos2mwiz](http://www.youtube.com/cos2mwiz)  
**Format:** .wmv download, streaming

**Download:** 26MB, .wmv [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?mnnrwzk3mmk) | [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=CZEQVOIS) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/jozlla)  
**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/file/3251179)


End file.
